


General

by Rasava



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasava/pseuds/Rasava
Summary: You are his power.





	General

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my Tumblr blog awhile ago, but I deleted that blog, so I'm posting it here.

Only a small group of people would ever understand what Joseph was trying to create. You knew that going into it, and still you wanted to stay by his side. Even if people believed you to be crazy, even if they believed he was crazy, you stayed by his side as his intimidating right-hand. If he was the charismatic, lovable one, you needed to be the tough, unforgiving one.

You were something of a General, keeping an eye on all regions, making the important decisions when it comes to the fighters of Eden’s Gate. Usually you stay by Joseph’s side, leading from afar, but for the past week you had been going around the three regions, checking in on the Heralds.

After already visiting Jacob and Faith, you were now in John’s region, walking through Fall’s End. You were stopping at each prisoner, each person that had tried to resist. It was always important to look at them closely, you can see in their eyes whether it’s in them to atone.

You picked a couple out and sent them off. Now gazing down at Pastor Jerome, you gave him a pitiful look before leaving and heading towards John, who was currently in the bar barking out orders.

“Hey,” you greeted. “I’m done here, I’ll be heading back soon.”

John nodded. “Fall’s End was a strategic point, this is the last domino to fall.”

You agreed. “All that’s left is to continue recruiting and wait for The Collapse.”

Later that day, you drove back to Joseph’s compound, the place you considered home. Well, anywhere that Joseph was, you would consider home. He gave you purpose all those years ago, and you would never forget that. Even if it took a thousand lifetimes, you would pay him back.

It was dark by the time you finally turned onto the road that headed into the compound. Stopping at the gate, you exited the truck and handed the keys to a member on guard to park it. As you walked through to the church, many members greeted you enthusiastically. You would never get the response that Joseph got, but people still respected you enough to at least welcome you back. After giving the last one a gentle pat on the back, you entered the church.

Quietly you walked down the aisle, keeping your eyes on the kneeling Joseph. You wouldn’t dare to interrupt his prayer. Trying not to make a sound, you sat yourself down in the front row, still watching him. After another moment, he rose from his knees and turned to you.

“Welcome back, my Power.”

You always loved that name. Just like how his siblings had aliases, you had your own. Power. You were his power, his strength.

“Everything went well, Fall’s End is finally ours.”

He placed a hand on your head, which you welcomed and bowed slightly. “Good work. How are my siblings?” As he asked, he sat beside you, but stared forward.

“They seem good, strong and keeping everything running smoothly.” You answer, although you weren’t sure if he was asking something different.

“Do you they look well?”

You nod. “They do.”

Silence fell upon you two, a comfortable one that you’ve shared many times. You leaned back in the bench, now realizing your tired state. You didn’t want to leave, but you wouldn’t be of any use if you forgot to sleep. Standing, you turned to Joseph. “I’m going to get some rest, I can brief you on more details tomorrow if you’d like.” 

To be honest, despite the bond you know you share, you were always afraid to cross a line with Joseph. You stayed professional in the fear that trying to go any further would backfire.

He slowly stood himself, then reached out to you. His warm hand grasped the back of your head and gently pulled you forward, placing your forehead on his own. You were in awe as the tenderness overwhelmed you.

“Sleep well, my Power.”


End file.
